total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:VeryUnknownFan/Election to decide who are the new Admins
DISCLAIMER: Election results will be posted in approximately 2 hours Well, since there has been a lot of drama, disorganization, instability, and inconsistency with the ways the adminship is at this wiki, I have a proposition that will make everyone happy……or at least to show who are the most qualified to be the admins. And FYI: A majority of the current admins agreed to do this. So the idea that I have is an election, which will elect 5 people to be the new admins of this wiki. There will be steps as to how this works: There will be a vote collector/monitor, who will record the votes on Chat, and EVERY ACTIVE user will be able to vote. The process of voting is the individual will go on Chat, and PM the vote collector. The vote collector will ask the user who are their 5 nominations, and''' MUST''' give an explanation (and an explanation that relates to being a good admin) about why these 5 deserve to be the admins. If you refuse to give a reason, or if your reasons have absolutely nothing to do with being an admin, like “he/she has been here forever”, “he/she is older than everyone”, “he/she is friendly”, ALL of their nominations and vote will be VETOED '''and '''NOT included in the final tally. The vote collector/monitor will then privately tally up the votes, and create the blog announcing the results. The numerical results for all of the nominations will be revealed, but the user’s votes will be anonymous (meaning people will not know who voted for who). The 5 with the most votes will be the NEW admins, and the blog will show some of the reasons as to why they were elected. Any of the 5 that have the most votes have a right to refuse the position, if they do not want to be an admin, and then the person with the 6th most votes will be the replacement admin. There are the requirements that MUST be put into consideration when you are voting 5 people: *· Maturity *· Problem Solving *· Activity *· General respect to users, and interactions *· Organization skills *· Decisiveness So if 5/7 current admins are renominated, than the other 3 will have to be demoted, but if the 5 elected admins are'' none'' of the 7 current admins (I highly doubt this will happen), than all of the 7 will have to be demoted. But in order for this to work, we need to add some rules: 1. 'No discussing your votes to other people. 2 '''2. ' No campaigning to people to vote for you. This should be every individual’s own decision because of who they TRULY want to be an admin. 3 '''3. PLEASE do not flip out if you are not elected. It is unnecessary, and it will only make you look worse, and prove why you should not be an admin. 4. ' 4.' You are NOT allowed to change your votes. This entire process will take 48 hours, and the results will be up in 48 hours. We need a vote collector/monitor for this to work, so…….who should that be? Write it in the comments. Category:Blog posts